gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Mako Reizei
Mako Reizei (冷泉 麻子, Reizei Mako) is one of the protagonists of Girls und Panzer. Profile Mako is a second year student from Ooarai Girls High School. Her height is 145cm and her blood type is type AB. She's also the driver of the Anglerfish Team and drives a Panzerkampfwagen IV. Saori said she has low blood pressure, which Mako often uses as an excuse. Appearance Mako is a girl with a long black hair and a pair of dark hazel eyes. She's always seen wearing a white headband. Personality Mako is well known for her being moody. She's also scared of heights, her grandmother's nagging and ghosts (but she loves her grandmother very much, and wishes to graduate so she can look after her). She has a habit of cutting classes (so much that her original intention of joining Senshadou was just so she can get enough permissions for coming late to school!) and calling Midoriko "Sodoko". She's also very sleepy and she really hates early mornings, believing it is impossible to wake up at 6 a.m. despite many other people being able to do so. Despite her laziness and moodiness, she's also a genius, as she was able to become the top student of her class even when she's always late, and she was able to become an exceptional tank driver just by looking at the tank manual. Background Mako is a close friend of Saori Takebe and an acquaintance of Midoriko Sono. She lost her parents due to accident when she was in elementary and her grandmother is her only surviving close relative. According to Saori, the last time she talked with her mother, they had an argument, and she has regretted not being able to apologize. During the mock-up match against other tank teams from the school's Sensha-dou team which was supervised by their acting instructor Ami Chōno, Mako have hitch a ride on Miho Nishizumi's tank. While crossing a bridge their tank was hit and Hana Isuzu got unconscious. Mako immediately replaced her and prevented the tank from falling off the bridge. In the end their tank is the only one left standing, because of Miho's leadership they've won the match. After the mock-up match, Mako ended up as her tank team's driver after Saori reminds her that she needs the perks to graduate, although she professes a desire to repay Miho for helping her get to school that morning. Later, Mako's tank team will be called "Anglerfish Team". After the first round match of the Sensha-dou competition against Saunders Girls High School, Mako received a phone call and heard that her grandmother fell and unconscious, but the girls from Kuromorimine Girls High School offered her and Saori a helicopter ride to the hospital. At the hospital Miho and the other girls pay a visit to Mako's grandmother who seems to be okay and still nagging on Mako. After Mako leaves, her grandmother thanks her friends for looking after her. After her team wins the tournament, Sodoko deletes all of Mako's tardinesses and unexcused absences, prompting Mako to run forward, give her a hug and shout her thanks, much to Sodoko's embarrassment. Trivia *Her favorite flower is Olive and her favorite tank is the German Panther Ausf.G. *Her family name sounds like "lazy" (at least in Japanese pronunciation), which fits her personality. *She may have a lover of unspecified name. What this might be is disputed amongst fans. Gallery MakoReizei02.jpg|Mako Reizei's picture from the official website. MakoReizeiSong01.jpg|Mako Reizei's Character Song Album. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous